The present invention relates generally to appliances and more specifically to a lazy susan type pan and a carriage assembly for use in a refrigerator, for example.
Current refrigerator design incorporates many features that allow for easier access to products and items stored in a refrigerator. The emphasis is on ease of use and speed of retrieval of the items from the refrigerator so that the door does not remain open longer than necessary. This is an energy saving feature and a convenience feature for the user. A common problem with storage in refrigerators is the item that remains in the rear of the refrigerator which can sometimes become lost and remain in the refrigerator for an excess of amount of time. When this happens the item can actually spoil while in the refrigerator without the user even realizing it. Thus, a method of storage in a refrigerator is needed so that items are always accessible to the user.
A rotating shelf, commonly known as a "lazy susan" type shelf has been used in cupboards and on tables for providing easier access to items on the lazy susan for the user desiring the same. Various attempts to improve the convenience of a refrigerator and the storage methods used therein are disclosed in the following patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,354, discloses a cantilevered shelf 22 which slidably supports a storage bin 56. The shelf is cantilevered upon support brackets from the back wall of a refrigerator. Also, slide tracks are optionally provided on the support brackets for slidably receiving and supporting the storage bin or drawer beneath the shelf. However, this patent does not provide a rotating shelf.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,056,332 and 1,899,372 both disclose refrigerators having round shelves that are supported by rollers underneath the shelves. However, these shelves are not retractable nor do they extend toward the front portion of the refrigerator for easier access.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,035,226 discloses a refrigerator having a shelf 18 which is pivotably mounted on a support beam 27. However, this patent does not provide a fully rotating shelf pan that can pull out.
Thus, the need has arisen for a refrigerator having a lazy susan type pan and carriage assembly that is rotatably supported by a carriage. The carriage may be pulled forward to extend beyond the shelf while the pan, supported by rollers on the carriage, can also be rotated to allow easy access to the items stored within the pan.